


Ecstasy

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 Kick-ass ladies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

Tessa spoils her, and Zoe doesn't quite understand why. She doesn't question the coffees or the books or the meals with fine wine. She doesn't question the nights when Tessa lays Zoe down and skims her lips across Zoe's skin and bathes her with kisses, and lets Zoe melt into sated nothingness beneath Tessa's hands and lips and tongue.

There's a power play somewhere, because there always is, and it's too easy to luxuriate in the kisses and the pleasure and forget that with Tessa there's always a bill to be paid. But so often Zoe finds she doesn't care.


End file.
